hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Tucker
Tucker is from the Halo/Halo 2/Halo 3 Machinima Series by RoosterTeeth called Red Vs Blue. "BOW CHICKA WOW WOW!" -Tucker Private First Class '''Lavernius Tucker '''is a member of the blue team for Hellcat Squadron. He also uses an Energy Sword that only works for him. History Born in Detroit, Tucker has been in with the blue team the longest then the main blue team members along with Church. When the Blue Team was drafted into Hellcat Squadron he was told that he and church would get a new member for the blue team (Caboose). When a group of stormtroopers attacked Kaven Base, he along with Church and Caboose were able to repel them. He is currently at Kaven base with the rest of the blue team. Personality and Characteristics Sarcastic, rude, prone to juvenile humor, and obsessed with women, Tucker has many characteristics of an unruly teenager. When he first joined up with Church he asks him his first name "Lavernius" causing Church to wonder whether he is black. Thinking he should have picked up on his race earlier, Tucker is more upset that his long-time team mate did not know his name. Tucker claims to be a virgin when he met Adriana, Dawn, and May. He has an extreme aversion to combat and work, and often complains and tries to stall when ordered into battle. Although he sometimes lacks prudence and common sense, which leads him to jump to conclusions, Tucker has become somewhat smarter as the series has progressed. He has conceived a few decent plans and enjoyed a couple of heroic moments. Bow Chicka Wow Wow Whenever Tucker hears a Double Entendre, he says his catchphrase, "Bow Chicka Bow Wow!", mimicking the musical style of 70's background pomo music films. The first instance of this was when he interrupted Church's attempt to explain how he was knocked out during the attack by stormtroopers. Rather than contribute anything, he repeatedly inserted sexual innuendos, followed by saying "Bow Chicka Bow Wow!" in a singsong voice. After this point, Tucker would say "Bow Chicka Bow Wow" whenever anyone made a double entendre, intentionally or not. This greatly annoys his teammates and hellcat squadron members, especially Tex. Over time, this ability has developed to the point where he can hear a double entendre from great distances away, running in to drop his catchphrase. Being Knocked out Tucker also has a tendency to get knocked unconscious. Having been knocked unconscious by friend and foe alike, he suggests to Church that they should rotate knock-outs at kaven base or on missions, although Church's response reminds Tucker that he, at least, has not been killed yet, and Tucker retracts the suggestion. Relationships Tucker has relationships with all of the blue team but there are a few other things that has happened with him and other members of Hellcat Squadron. IceBite IceBite finds Tucker an annoyance, but a necessary annoyance. Dawn, Amarra, May, and Adriana The four female members of Hellcat Squadron all hate Tucker to the point where they injure him whenever he says "Bow Chicka Wow Wow!" or sexual innuendos around them. He is known to come in the medbay after taking injuries from one or all of the subjects above. Tory Whenever Tucker gets injured by Dawn for doing something that he did Tory usually kicks him in the groin. Jerdak Jerdak finds Tucker to be a complete annoyance to the point, he offered money to Tex to castarate him, however IceBite intervened, due to this fact Tucker dislikes Jerdak. Odst grievous Odst grievous refers to Tucker as target practice, as he sends rocks flying into Tucker whenever he says his catchphrase. Grievous has sent Tucker to the Med bay more times then Amarra, Dawn, May, and Adriana combined. Eagle Owl Eagle Owl considers him an obnoxious retard and when after Tucker is done flirting with Ark ,Eagle Owl usually beats the crap out of him. But Tucker never learns from that. "Ark" Ark hates him after learning about his personality from wolf sword. She has even attempted to castrate him herself, but Odst grievous managed to calm her down, and save Tucker from a lot of pain. Wolf sword They are very good friends and Wolf sword has gotten into several fights involving other members complaining about him. Category:Characters